


【战刻夜血/战刻夜想曲同人】三日月  楔子（聆*上杉谦信）

by Shakarian



Series: Sketch [8]
Category: Uesugi Kenshin - Fandom, 上杉谦信, 战刻夜想曲, 战刻夜血
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: mikazuki - Relationship
Series: Sketch [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051262





	【战刻夜血/战刻夜想曲同人】三日月  楔子（聆*上杉谦信）

*是的，文的名字是刀剑梗（捂脸）

*乙女向，女主个性跟原始设定有出入。

\--------------------

无边无际的林海上，泛起一阵小小的涟漪，片刻，又恢复平静。万事万物看起来似乎都一如往常，只除了…

“嘶…呜。”

聆抱住头，在地上蜷成虾米状。

刚才摔落地面时不幸撞到脑袋，疼痛排山倒海般袭来，思维只剩一片白茫茫。能勉强忍耐住想要呕吐的晕眩感已属不易，暂时她还无暇顾及自己可能的糟糕处境。

好一阵子，痛意才得到缓解。她立刻腾出手，检查看看身体有没有什么异样。

运气还算不错，除了后脑勺肿起来之外只收获一堆擦伤。衣服都穿得好好的没有遭到撕扯的痕迹，不过她喜欢的灰粉色薄棉小衫子上东一块西一块染满树汁，完全报销。至于牛仔短裤—好吧，反正本来就够破了，不在乎再多几个洞。随身小包包里的财物完全没动过，显然不是被抢。

…难道是绑架？不可能吧，绑她这个扔进人堆里找不着的小老百姓做什么。 

等等--奇怪，周围连半个人都没有。她分明没听到有任何人来去的动静呀？

放眼望去，目光所及之处尽是参天巨木，从小生长在水泥丛林里的聆就连郊游时都没见过这么原始的森林。只是本应充溢林间的啁啾鸟语一概欠奉，山风吹拂枝叶发出的阵阵涛声单调得近乎诡异。

聆呆坐了几分钟，努力回忆前因后果。眩晕消散后这倒不是什么特别困难的事，可见她没有脑震荡。

等想完了，她看看腕表上的时间，抬起头，无语问苍天。

老实说，被孤零零地丢在这种地方真的有点瘆人—呃，不止一点。但当下，她实在很难按捺住满肚子汹涌而出的吐槽冲动。

“...拜托，我是现实主义者好不好？怪力乱神得太瞎掰的网文我都懒得看，为什么偏偏反而碰到这种事？？”

当然，并没有人回答她。

这真是太不公平了，毕竟片刻之前她还满心期待地边走路边跟闺蜜通话，讨论要去哪家店聚餐，眼看就要在麻辣香锅上达成共识。耳边传来陌生的女子声音时，她还以为是手机莫名其妙地串了信号。

对方提到借予力量之类的话题，听起来非常神棍而且中二，所以她直接挂掉，打算给闺蜜重拨回去。

谁知眼前突然白光闪过，一刻之内自己已经从车水马龙的城市人行道被丢到深山老林的灌木丛里…什么鬼啊？ 

…喂，不管什么鬼，至少告诉她这么干目的何在行不行，现在这种情况会让人无所适从的！

无奈大叫也好，试图用脑电波跟那个神秘的“鬼”沟通也好，始终没有任何回应。

聆气馁地戳戳头上的肿包—还是好痛，让人有点想掉眼泪。而且原本抓在手上的手机踪影全无，应该是猝逢巨变的时候飞到不知什么地方去了吧。

完了，这下要求救就困难多了，只能想别的法子。

她站起身来，决定先把眼泪收回去。大概是因为在深山的缘故吧，这里比她来的地方冷，时间越晚温度也越低，不赶紧找个安全地方容身的话夜里就算不被野兽撕碎吞了也多半会冻死的。

没有指南针，也瞧不到太阳。她叹了口气，随便挑了个看起来最有可能的方向开始走，一路庆幸自己穿的是平跟鞋。

当树梢顶上露出弦月的淡淡轮廓，她不禁加快脚步，小跑起来。拐了几个弯之后，眼前豁然开朗，平原展现在她眼前。周围已经有点灰蒙蒙，但远方闪烁着宛若星辰的灯火光芒，让人精神一振。

只可惜，在她与灯火之间还有别的阻碍。一片陡峭的山崖将高处的森林与低处的平原分隔开来，努力看倒是能看到远处有地势平缓的地方，走过去？天都快亮了吧。

唉…好啦，不管怎么说，自己的运气还是很不错的，至少绕出来了对不对？

聆安慰自己，然后小心翼翼地往悬崖底下看。落差目测两三层楼高，比想象的要小，山壁上覆盖着低矮的植物。要是能爬下去，就不用绕远路了。

她更开心了，立刻找出手帕缠在掌上，蹲下去试图分辨出足够结实的藤蔓。 

“好，只要抓得够紧就行…呃，我还是有点怕，摔下去怎么办啊？”

她嘟囔着，有点犹豫不决，好一阵子后才察觉身后的异样。

已经渐渐暗下来了的黑色丛林里，到处散布着幽幽的红光，就像是…那里埋伏着无数的恶狼。

聆的汗毛唰一声全体立正，衣衫瞬间被汗水湿透。冷风吹过，彻骨生寒，身体无法遏制地抖得跟落叶一样。但她还是努力将颤抖的手指伸进包包，抓了好几次才抓住全身上下唯一可以称得上武器的东西：一把平时用来拆快递和修指甲的小折刀。

哪怕是被一口吃掉，抵抗都是她身为人类最后的尊严--哪怕小刀的刀刃还没有她的手指长。

红光越来越近，越来越近。狼群…不对，不是狼，那些--

当第一只怪物从黑暗中呼啸而出时，她尖叫出声，完全忘了武器这回事，慌乱中一脚踏在凸出地面的石块上，顿时失去平衡，摇晃着眼看就要从崖顶摔落。

新月从眼前掠过，光华皎洁。这就是自己死前看到的最后一样事物吗…

电光火石间，一只有力的手抓住她的胳膊，把她稳稳当当地捞回地面。

聆跌坐在地上，因为过度惊吓，脑子清醒得要命，甚至都不觉得恐慌。

抬起头，那个人的背影映入她眼中。白衣蓝氅，救人于危难之中的手现在正紧握刀柄，银色长发在夜风中狂乱飞扬。殷红鬼火间刃光流动，如寒冰，如同凌冽的月色。月华闪耀之处，必有红光随之灭却，像是死神毫不吝惜地吹熄了灯。

想想自己那把可怜的小刀，她敛声屏气，唯恐给救命恩人添乱子。

怪物已然尽出，形成一个半圆将他们重重围困。那些不可能是她已知的任何种类生物，外表像是长出肢体的灰暗岩石，一簇簇好似矿脉的东西在表皮上闪着刺眼的晶光。但它们似乎被眼前之人杀得怕了，大部分都在刀锋所及之外蹲据，不敢靠近，却也不肯退却，低沉的咆哮声此起彼伏。

远处隐隐传来喧嚣与马蹄声。聆扭头看去，却发觉有只怪物正鬼鬼祟祟地从侧后方接近，想要偷袭他。

哦，她真痛恨这个手无缚鸡之力的自己，什么忙都帮不上，只能大喊示警。

听到叫喊，那人似乎有些疑惑，偏过头来。偷袭者抓住这千载难逢的良机，拼尽全力朝他扑去。眼看就要得手，但另一道匹练一般的刀光闪过，身体犹在半空的怪物被一刀两断，尸体跌落尘埃。冲上来的这位与救她的人似乎颇有默契，俩人立刻背靠着背站定，联手对付扑上来的敌人们。

更多手持火把的人蜂拥而至，战局顷刻扭转。不久之后，残存的怪物带着哀鸣，缩回夜色中的丛林。

“主公，您没受伤吧？”

出声的男子绿袍黑甲，身材魁伟，右脸上一道醒目的疤痕从下颚直贯鼻梁，正是方才斩杀偷袭者之人。他正将手中的刀纳回刀鞘，语气中带着掩饰不住的焦急。

聆惊讶得睁大眼睛。盔甲，还有…主公？？？这真不是在演什么历史剧吗？

“无妨。你救了我，景家。”

那声音略略低沉，带着难以掩饰的优雅，镇定冷静得像是酷暑中的冰。

“嗨，这算得了什么。您刚才干嘛突然弃马狂奔上来？属下差点赶不及。”

“我看她退到悬崖边，姿态戒备，因此猜测厄魔就在附近。居然已经侵袭到离村子如此之近的地方了…将来傍晚需要更密集的巡查。”

那些东西原来叫做厄魔吗….

被叫做“主公”的人朝她所在的方向转过身来，脸上还沾着方才屠戮厄魔时沾染到的污迹，周身的杀气也还没来得及退尽。但在火把的照耀下，聆看到了一双像是紫水晶那样澄澈的眼睛。

“姑娘，你还好么？”

这个有着战神一般身姿的男子，容貌却秀美得宛若好女。

昳丽，这是聆脑海里唯一浮现出的词语。然后，才想到应该回答对方的关心。

“呃….”

…好了，这下几十道目光齐刷刷全盯在她身上。

“我，我没事….”被一帮杀气腾腾的武夫这样瞪着真是压力山大，她硬着头皮才没失礼到低头去瞧自己的脚尖。“多亏您救了我，谢谢。”

“她是谁啊主公，以前从没见过呐？”“怎么穿成这样？好奇怪….”“照我说肯定不是村里的人，村民哪会晚上跑到森林里找死啊…”

窃窃私语不断灌进聆的耳朵，她还真不知道要怎么回答，难道跟人说自己穿越了？会被当成疯子或巫婆的吧？

“我也没见过她，大概是从外乡云游来此的。”低沉圆润的声音再次响起。“天亮之前这里都可能会有厄魔出没，姑娘还是尽快回去比较安全。”

她也想回去，可谁来教教她怎么回啊！

见她不搭腔也不挪动脚步，那位“主公”低声吩咐身旁的人。

“她可能被吓着了。景持，你送这位姑娘回村，要是还没有住的地方，就将她安顿到旅舍。”

“遵命，主公。”

马匹在低声嘶鸣。逐渐离开的脚步声。接受命令的紫发男子微笑着走了过来，谦和有礼地向她伸出手…头脑到此刻才猛然变得混乱不堪，周遭的一切像是被切成无数细小的碎片般错乱纷杂。压抑许久的惊慌与恐惧终于爆发开来，仿佛海啸吞没了整个世界，而她这个因溺水而垂死挣扎的人，只能拼出命来试图抓住眼中唯一的浮木。

“….请您等一下，主…主公大人。”

脚步声全停了下来，几十双眼睛目光灼灼地看着。

“我…我不知道怎么会来到这里，有些很奇怪的事发生了，但我没有头绪。虽然听起来很奇怪，可是…”她咬紧牙关，奋力抵抗内心泛起的羞耻感。“您也看到了，我穿着这里任何人都不可能穿的衣服。我想回到自己来的地方，虽然完全不知道该怎么办…但如果可以的话，您能给我一些帮助吗？”

聆深深低下头去，双手绞在一起。四周一片死寂，让她分外体会到自己是个得寸进尺的混蛋。

等待的时间，每一秒都漫长得好像无尽的酷刑。

“原来如此…嗯......那么，先住在我的城中即可，我会派探子替你搜寻有用的信息。”

主公脸上严肃淡漠的神情丝毫未变，语气云淡风轻。

“主公？？？这样太危险了吧，让来路不明的人随随便便进到内城，她要是敌方间谍可怎么办，哪有被护送入旅舍还不满足的？还直接找上您，分明别有用心。”

“而且穿得那样，连游女都不会露出整只手臂和大腿。没准她说的那些都是妖怪的托辞呢？”

“就是啊，主公还请三思！”

属下们纷纷跳了起来，争先恐后地想要阻止这突然的决定。

“有力之人保护弱小理所应当，她既然开口求助，就不能视而不见。”确定无疑的声调终止了一切争论。

得救了，真好。

聆鼻子一酸，眼泪终于不争气地夺眶而出。这时候，就连他身边那帮满怀敌意的人们，看起来都是那么可爱。

名叫景家的绿衣男子狠狠地瞪着她，嘴里还在愤愤不平地嘟囔。景持见状，轻轻扯了扯他的衣袖，附耳过去不知低声说了些什么，只见景家同他对视一眼，无奈地摊开手。

“好啦，好啦！我知道！谦信大人既然都这么说了，我会遵命的！”

谦信？….不可能的，谁听说过亚洲人会长着二次元标配的银发紫瞳啊？可是刚才他喊的那些名字好像又真的有点耳熟。

姿容秀丽，战无不胜….

“日本战国的上杉谦信？”她嗫嚅着，努力在脑海中搜寻从文字中得来的稀薄印象。“呃，军神...越后之龙？”

“对啊！你明明就认识大人嘛，连他的尊号都一清二楚，干嘛装出一副从没见过的样子，绝对是敌国的奸细吧？对了...日本是啥？没听过这名字。“

”....."

“吭哧吭哧的做什么呢。怪了...你没耳朵，也没尖牙？算了，给我听好，这里是狼人领地，谦信大人统领的地盘！”

景家指着自己头顶，聆这才发觉身边每个人头上都竖着一对尖尖的耳朵。因为覆着绒毛又跟发色接近，刚才她瞥到的时候还一直在想怎么大家的头发都被风吹得如此之乱呢。

狼人。这么说起来，搭在众人肩上，看起来像毛茸茸护肩的东西，莫非是…..

聆脑子里翁然作响，实在顾不上景家在一旁大叫大嚷了。

！！！救命，那么多不靠谱的野史衍生里撑死了也就拿上杉谦信的性别来做做文章，可从来没提过连种族都成了问题啊！

原来自己不仅穿越了时间，居然还穿到什么诡异的次元空间了吗….

她只觉得一阵天旋地转。

“景持，景家，还有这位姑娘，我们该走了。”

“…是！”聆从魂飞天外中惊醒，慌慌张张地应声。“我马上…”

略一移动，聆抽了口气。右脚脚踝传来钻心的疼痛，是刚才踏空之时扭伤的吧？

但她握紧拳头，一瘸一拐地试图跟上。自己已经制造了太多麻烦，绝对不要再让人停下来等她了。

已经走出几步的上杉家主耳朵颤动了一下，突然转身，打量着聆大汗淋漓的脸庞，又将视线移向她肿胀的脚踝。

“…..”

他似乎在思考着什么，很快就做出了决定，略略屈膝，一手托住聆的背部，另一手扣住她的膝弯，随即站起。好几十公斤的负重对他来说简直轻若无物，就连聆那极度不安的挣扎扭动，也宛如蚍蜉撼树。

“您不用这么做！”她双颊涨得通红，毕竟公主抱这种姿势对于并不熟稔的人来说真是太别扭了。“我自己可以…”

“为什么？”上杉谦信低下头看她一眼，眼中带着疑惑。“你根本走不动，不是吗？”

一缕跟初生新月一样弯弯的发丝随着他的举动落到聆的额头上，柔软得像是最轻微的叹息。

他怀中的人好像被催眠了一样安静下来。在整个路途中，聆沉默不语，再也没有挣扎过。

（完）


End file.
